


two

by keitolino



Series: MassuNes 2k15 Countdown [6]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plotless porn, Shower Sex, bad language I guess?, starting with a bit of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi takes a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two

**Author's Note:**

> **happy birthday _ines_** :) I adores you very much, please enjoy this~

Yuya noticed a sound coming from behind him, but it was hard to figure out where exactly it came from. He was in the middle of a shower – an act of renewing himself after an amazing and successful live show – and the whole bathroom was already steamy. The condensed water droplets on the shower's wall rushed down, one after the other. When he turned around, Tegoshi tried to glance through the mist with his eyes squeezed together tightly. He couldn't make out anything, and hence decided to continue his ritual. 

Again he heard a sound, turned around and was lost in the steamy hotness of boiling water coming down on him. “Who's there?”, he finally managed to moan into the room. Rather than hoping for an answer he hoped for no reaction at all. Who would want a stranger in their shower? Even if it was Massu, scaring him like that he'd probably just pinch his ass. But indeed, no answer came.

He shrugged and slightly annoyed kissed his teeth, turned back to face the wall and shampoo his blonde hair. Gently he rubbed his scalp, getting rid of all the hair styling products that helped him keep his hair in a perfect shape for the show. As he didn't hear any more noises, Tegoshi totally forgot about the sound earlier. There was nothing in this world that made him feel better than a hot shower, the smell of peach shampoo and shower gel. Everything around him blurred out slowly, but steadily – leaving Yuya behind in a state of absolute relaxation. 

The blonde let out little puffs of air and gasps, which eventually turned into heavy groaning as he moved his hand up and down his hard cock. He let his fingers run over the tip, rub it; hard enough to be pleased by it. _Hng, nhh._ He bit his lips and increased the pace of his movements, when suddenly another noise pulled him out of his comfort zone. “Wha–“

With a bang he found himself pressed against the shower wall; the cold glass standing against his – from the heat hot – body. He gasped, but before he was able to let out any further sound, he found a hand pressing against his mouth. Every kind of alarm bell in his mind rang, and he slowly felt panic climb up his belly. 

Not only did panic climb up his tummy; but he also felt a hand wandering down his chest to his crotch. The hand on his mouth let go, instead the whole arm wrapped itself around Yuya. “Who–“ 

“Close your eyes...”, whispered a voice he knew just too well. He sighed. _Damn you_ , he thought and felt exciteness climb up his spine. Kisses followed the wet breath of words on his ear. “We've got something to take care of here.” Not even such an apparent attack from behind was able to kill his boner. Yuya groaned out loudly with relief, and let himself fall fully into the arms of his friend. “I almost got a heart-attack, you know... I'm– hnngg” The hot water already had made him dizzy before, but the kisses and caressing of his body took his state of mind to a whole new level. Yuya relaxed again, resting his head on the shoulder of his mate behind him, while he stretched his neck to receive further kisses. Instead, though, he received biting; which he also kind of really welcomed. 

The thought of having those strong hands around his throbbing dick now made him feel all tingly; also his knees were about to give in. Yuya looked down and watched the hand move up and down firmly; pleasing him in the exact way he liked it. As he felt a hard cock rubbing on his ass, he instinctively started to bend forward. Thirsty for it he glanced back over his shoulder with a begging look on his face. His mate grinned, took a few moments to prepare his tight hole with his fingers which lead the younger one to moan with pleasure. “No lotion, you gotta be game–”, his top announced but was immediately broken off his speech. “– just do it already!“ He smirked at the blonde's whiny face. Oh, it felt so good seeing the little brat being desperate to get his ass filled. Just a little bit more he wanted to enjoy this rare sight of a mind- losing Tegoshi Yuya. 

Nothing did Yuya love more in this world that than a hot shower, the smell of peach shampoo and shower gel. And a huge cock throbbing inside his ass, his hair being pulled and his cock being squished firmly by strong, veiny hands. 

After they both got off heavily and loudly, their eyes met for just a moment and they both chuckled at each other. “I fucking hate your sneakiness, Shige.” He pinched his ass as he – his body strained with some more bruises – stepped out of the shower. “You always know how to get into my pants.” Shige grunted, checking Yuya's ass out one more time. “As you almost never wear any, that's kinda easy you know.” Shige grinned. "I fucking told Massu to tell you guys I'm in the shower, because the lock isn't working.", the blonde nagged and grabbed the towel closest to him. "Guess that didn't work either." He smirked mischievously. Watching him dry himself up with a pink leopard patterned towel, Shige stayed in the shower for a little while longer. 

“Asshole–“

 

 

 

HAHAHAHA GOT U INES GOT YALL BURRRNNNN


End file.
